Another Point of View
by Ronnie K
Summary: The SM/WW relationship viewed from someone else's POV. Warning: Language.


Standard disclaimer: Not my characters. They're owned by DC Comics. I just use and abuse them. :-)

Another Point of View

The Justice League cafeteria was mostly empty. The after dinner 'crowd' consisted of The Atom quietly snoozing at a back-corner table, his chin resting on his chest, gently snoring. Dinah only glanced at him before settling herself at a table near the center of the room. She took a chair facing the walkway that went through the dining facility so that she could see the entrances. The staff was bustling about, cleaning up after dinner trash. The tables were already cleared and cleaned. Someone on staff was always at work, because schedules at the Watchtower were anything but regular.

Thinking of schedules made Dinah check her watch. Two more hours before her turn on monitor duty. Zatanna had volunteered to take it for her, but Dinah hadn't been in the mood to shirk her duty. Her regret had been that she had mentioned Z's offer to Ollie. Big mistake. He'd pestered her for an hour about letting Z take her shift before she had enough and walked out on him.

Ollie was such an ass sometimes that she wondered why she stayed with him. Most of the time he was sweet and funny, though. She had to give him that. And then there was his ass...

Speaking of said ass, it was currently making a beeline to her table. He wore his green "work outfit" as he called it, but no bow and no quiver. If she could just get him into some decent clothes once in a while...Of course, it never dawned on her that she almost exclusively wore her own "work outfit". Fishnet stockings, short pants and dark leather jacket that just happened to draw attention to her shoulder length blonde hair. Could she help it if even her work clothes were stylish?

"Hiya, sweet stuff. Didja miss me?" Charming, as usual. He passed over one of the two glasses of water he was holding, put his own on the table and plopped himself down on the chair across from her. Graceful too. Well, there were times when he could be. She clamped down hard on that thought. She wasn't in the mood.

"Uh-oh. You have that 'why did I ever hook up with that jerk' look again. What did I do now? You still mad about yesterday?" Perceptive? Ollie? Yes, there were still good reasons she stayed with him. He wasn't always hopelessly stupid. Just most of the time. She shook her head.

"No, Ollie. It's not you. I was just woolgathering."

He was trying to come up with something witty for a reply when he noticed she was suddenly staring at something behind him. He turned to look. He could see Supes and Wonder Babe standing near the buffet line talking. He wondered if standing so close to each other constituted a sexual act in some galaxy somewhere.

He turned back to Canary, who was still staring at the pair.

"That is just so tragic" she sighed as she leaned back in her chair and sipped her water.

"Ya got that right. Blue spandex, red trunks and a red cape on top of it. The fashion police should have him arrested just for those red boots." The sharp pain in his shin told him that she wasn't talking about Superman's attire. At least he had enough tact not to mention Wonder Woman's skimpy outfit.

"You used to wear red boots, as I recall."

"Yes, but on me they were stylish!"

Dinah continued to watch their conversation while Ollie rubbed his bruised shin. He knew he was going to regret asking, but he didn't want to spend what little time they had watching her watch them.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's so tragic?"

Now she looked at him, but with a touch of disgust on her face. "Don't you men notice _anything_?"

"What?" He turned his head briefly to glance at the chatting couple, who were now both laughing softly, still only a breath apart from each other. "So, they're standing closer than is strictly legal in public in most states. So what?"

"Men! Don't you see that they're in love? All you lunkheads can think with is your--" The rest of that sentence was a muffled splutter. Canary's face had gone red with anger and it was a miracle that she kept her voice down. Not that it would matter with those two who could hear them anyway if they chose. It was just fortunate that they never eavesdropped on others' social conversations. Superman was too polite and Wonder Woman wouldn't be bothered to try.

"Whoa! Hold on there, missy." Ollie's voice had dropped to an angry hiss. "Okay, so the Fraternal Order of Guys doesn't talk about this stuff. Doesn't mean we don't know what's going on, okay?"

"Oh sure. I'm going to believe that, Mr. Testosterone." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, daring her 'beau' to prove her wrong (quite possibly her ex-beau, if he kept pissing her off like this).

Angry himself, but at least having her full attention now, he leaned forward in his chair to rebut.

"Fine. You want the whole deal, here it is. Yes, the Big Blue Boyscout loves her. Stares at her like a puppy dog when she's not watching. Wonders from time to time whether he married the right woman. Covers her royal ass in every tussle without even thinking about it. Probably has some really interesting dreams he tries hard not to remember. But, he's married, and the boyscout is a loyal doggie so he resigns himself to sickeningly soulful eye contact with her when they think nobody is noticing."

He really had her attention now. Her anger was gone and her posture mirrored his, leaning across the table to listen. There were times when Ollie truly surprised her. Sometimes, like this, it was even a pleasant surprise. She hadn't known about the dreams, though he probably didn't either, but it was very perceptive of him. She shook herself out of her thoughts as he continued.

"Pretty Pretty Princess over there has the hots for him too. Try saying something bad about old Supes in front of her. She'll wrap you around a pole before you can blink.

Miss Amazon didn't even understand her feelings for him before he got hitched, but now that he is she knows she can't do anything about it. She keeps herself in play with the soulful gazes and she bodywraps him whenever she gets an excuse. " (At her quizzical expression, Ollie explained that he meant 'hugs'.)

"I wouldn't be surprised if she gives him a friendly liplock on occasion too. She knows she'll be around long after his Mrs is chewing on dust someday, so she's impatiently biding her time."

It was Ollie's turn to lean back, satisfaction at his display of attentiveness quite evident. Dinah was still leaning over the table, her mouth agape. He pegged it perfectly with a few bits thrown in that even Dinah didn't know. She was impressed. She was more than impressed with him. She was--

"Who are you calling?" A confused Ollie found himself suddenly being dragged across the room by a Canary with a gleam in her eye and a cell phone in her ear.

"Z, it's Dinah. Can you still take my shift tonight..."

They stopped their conversation long enough to watch an excited Black Canary drag a confused Green Arrow out of the dining hall, her intent very obvious. Oddly, both Superman and Wonder Woman wore the same wistful expression before turning back to their own discussion.

In the corner, an oblivious Atom continued his gentle snoring.


End file.
